In the production course of aluminum alloy vehicle wheels, removing burrs on a back cavity after machining is an important procedure. In the present common method, deburring is performed on the back cavity with a large disc brush on special equipment; when the manner is adopted, the burr removing effect is poor for vehicle wheels with complex modeling, and only manual grinding is performed to meet requirements. At present, a deburring device with high automation degree, which not only can adapt to deburring requirements for any complex modeling but also can perform focused treatment on a certain specific location, and with good stability, does not exist. The present invention provides a novel device which has high generality and can realize online production.